The Way You Look Tonight
by holyhandgrenade999
Summary: The one shot sequel to What's a Girl To Do, in which a romance that was blossoming fully blooms. It's recommended that you read What's a Girl To Do first, so you know what led to this point and what's going on.


**A/N: It was asked for and here it is! The one shot sequel to What's a Girl To Do, in which the wedding of Lana and Ludwig is shown. I couldn't resist the opportunity to write it, and I do hope you enjoy!  
**

I woke with a grin on my face as the nature of the day dawned on me. Yes, today was the day, the day of my marriage to Germany. Sounds strange, don't it? Tell me that five years ago, that I'd be marrying a country and representing a historical one myself, I'd never believe you. I would have called you bat-shit crazy. But here I am, the Grand Duchy of Baden, Lana Dover. Or should I say Lana Beilschmidt? I'll have to start using that from now on!

"Laaaaana! Are you awake?" Feliciano popped his head into the doorway

"Yeah, I'm up. Time?" I stretched

"It's around 10:30, but you need to get going!"

Right, wedding at two! Feli and I took great care to make sure Ludwig didn't see me, something about bad luck. Gilbert was still sitting at the table, head in his hands, as we came down for breakfast.

"Big stag party last night?" I grinned

"You have no idea…." Gilbert groaned

I chuckled and grabbed some eggs, ham, cheese and a toasted bagel. Tossing them all together, I had a nice breakfast sandwich. Don't want to go hungry on my wedding day! Gil shuffled up the stairs as I finished up, grumbling something about his suit and the "awesome" nation of Prussia not doing suits. Come on Gilbert, it's not every day that your brother gets married. You can live in a suit for one day. Feliciano rushed me out the door as soon as I had something on that wasn't pajama's, saying he knew just the person to do my hair. I followed as best I could, what with him practically sprinting along the road. We stopped at a little house, and Feli just went in without knocking.

"**Bella**? Are you here?" He called out

"Italy? That you?" A female voice replied

"**S****ì****, **it's me! I brought a friend, we need your skills."

"C'mon into the living room, Feli."

We went in as she asked and I saw that she was pretty tall, with blonde hair held back by a headband and deep green eyes. She was visiting for the wedding, and I was searching my brain to think of which nation she represented. I knew it started with a B…

"It's nice to meet you, Lana! I'm Belgium." She smiled. Belgium! That's it.

"Pleased to meet you! Feli here tells me you can work wonders with hair?" I smiled back

"Sure can! Have a seat and we'll get you ready in no time."

An hour and a half later, my hair was finally put up. Belgium curled sections of it and pulled those back into a neat looking bun, the curls swirling around the bun itself. What she didn't pull back, she left hanging down by my face. I looked into the mirror and saw a princess staring back at me. Though I thought it looked pretty already, Belgium pointed out that there was something missing. She sat there for a few minutes, staring at my head until she yelled "I've got it!" and rushed off to another room. When she returned, she was holding a hair comb inlaid with circular diamonds.

"This is going to look perfect, it really completes the style!" She beamed as she put it in

"Thank you so much! I wish I could do more to thank you, but I've got to rush back and get everything else on." I told her  
"Psh, getting to attend is thanks enough for me."

We thanked her again and went back to the house, Feliciano checking every hall and doorway just in case Ludwig could see. Honestly, we don't need to sneak around in our own home! I went into my room and Feli went into his, both of us putting on our respective clothes. I decided to do my makeup first, as my dress needed a second person to tie it up. Going with a more natural look, I put on a bit of blush, some foundation, a tiny hint of purple eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara, as well as light red lipstick to polish it off. Now to tackle that dress. It was beautiful, and Gilbert of all people had gone dress shopping with me for it. He'd cried a little when I picked it out, saying that the hot chick was now the hot married chick and it was too awesome for him to handle. We'd gone with a V-neck halter dress, with jewels along the straps. It had some light ruching on the bust, you know, where the fabric gathers into little waves? That. Around the middle were rows of beading, matching the straps of the dress. It fell to the ground in a ball gown cut, flowing out from the waist but not so far out that I couldn't sit or move. It stayed on by laces up the back and the ties of the halter. I loved it.

"Hey, Gil?" I yelled

"Hm?"

"Could you come here for a sec?"

Gilbert came in, all dolled up in his suit. I quite liked the colour on him. It was a deep grey with the wedding colour as his tie, a cobalt blue. He smiled as he saw me, tying the laces and the halter nice and snug so I wouldn't go falling out of it when I bent over. Save that sight for later, if you know what I mean.

"Just wait until **bruder **gets his eyes on you! Kesesese!" He chuckled, walking out.

I grinned and put the veil on, adjusting it so it fell like a waterfall and covered my face. Glancing over at the clock, I saw that it was 1:30. Time for us to get going! Gilbert went ahead of Feliciano and I, what with him being the best man. Feli was my man of honour. Yeah, it's normally a maid of honour but I didn't really meet any female nations besides that kidnapping fiasco, being woken up by Hungary and Belgium, so I picked the first friend I made here. We hopped into his Ferrari and drove off to the church. We'd invited just about every nation we knew.

Roderich and Elizabeta, Alfred and the States (I just had to invite the States, it'd be less fun without them), Yao, Kiku, Arthur, Matt, Francis, Vash, Lili, Lovino, and their assorted escorts sat on one side, while Feli pointed out the other side, the one's I didn't know so well, but Ludwig did. According to Feli, that included Belgium, Denmark, Norway, the Netherlands, Greece, Egypt, Turkey, Finland, Sweden and the escorts of those nations, except for Finland and Sweden, who'd come together. There were a few others as well but Feliciano didn't have time to point them out to me. I just wished I knew their human names. That would make the reception so much more informal! I'll learn by the end of the night. Music began to play and it was time to get this show on the road. I could see Ludwig up by the altar, as handsome as ever in his tux. I blushed like a schoolgirl and beamed. Taking Feliciano's arm, we both walked up to where Ludwig and Gilbert were waiting with someone I didn't recognize, but who Feli called Grandpa Rome.

"Fellow nations, we're here to celebrate Lana and Ludwig joining their hands in marriage. Let's get this done so they can go have some fun, hm?" He grinned while Ludwig and I turning bright red  
"You look stunning, **liebe**." Ludwig whispered to me  
"And you look really quite handsome." I murmured back  
"Gilbert, if you could bring out the rings, that would be **stupendo**!" Rome continued on

He fished in his pocket a moment before taking out the wedding rings. We had chosen simple ones, nothing too flashy like the ruby engagement ring. Just plain gold bands, Ludwig's one being pure gold while mine had a tiny little diamond in it.

"Alright, repeat after me, you two lovers!" Rome seemed to be having a blast with this

Ludwig's vows went first. As he slipped the ring on my finger, he vowed to love me, cherish me, honour me, protect me and support me until the day he ceased to exist. I smiled, putting the ring on while promising to do the same, until the day I stopped existing. We beamed at each other as Rome announced,

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt! I declare the marriage of the country of Germany to the Grand Duchy of Baden official! Kiss the pretty girl and make sure you get some tongue in there!" He winked

We laughed and pulled each other close for a relatively chaste kiss, unlike the one "Grandpa Rome" wanted to see. The assorted guest nations applauded and we grinned as the register was signed. On to the reception! We left the church first, and then went straight to the Hamburg Fairmont. It was a bit of a ways away, but it was perfect for our reception. The ballroom at the Fairmont Hotel Vier Jahreszeiten was all ready for us, decorated with the cobalt blue we had picked as our colour. Our reception was the cherry on top of a wonderful day. The food was to die for and everyone was getting along, regardless of past rivalries or current ones. Even Greece and Turkey were getting along! Gilbert's best man speech had me in stitches as he recounted stories from Ludwig's childhood and generally roasted him. Feliciano's toast to us was short, but very sweet and it was so well spoken, my eyes went all misty.

Once everyone had settled in after dinner, our dance began. Ludwig and I danced our first dance to _The Way You Look Tonight_ by Frank Sinatra. It was like a fairy-tale, it was so romantic. Smiling at each other the entire time, we relaxed into each other's arms and I felt completely at peace. This was how it was meant to be. We finished our dance and the music turned to more upbeat, party songs. The dance floor filled with the other nations and I smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Beilschmidt? Was it everything you hoped for?" Ludwig asked, a hand around my waist  
"Everything and more." I beamed at him and brought him in for another quick kiss.

**A/N: D'awwww, they're cute. Review please, my dear readers, I want to know if you liked that wedding!**


End file.
